


Better Than Counting Sheep

by dancinginthecenteroftheworld



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brienne is the Best, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Insomnia, Modern Era, Roommates, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinginthecenteroftheworld/pseuds/dancinginthecenteroftheworld
Summary: Brienne Tarth can't sleep. Her roommate, Jaime Lannister, has a suggestion on how he can help.





	Better Than Counting Sheep

Brienne Tarth is staring at the ceiling, calculating how many hours of sleep she could get if she just fell asleep right now, when her door slams open.

Jaime Lannister’s face is grumpy as he scrubs at his eyes. He’s only wearing a pair of faded pajama pants that dip low on his hips. There’s just enough light coming through the window for her to see the defined muscles of his abs and the slight dusting of hair that starts under his navel. 

“What,” Brienne snaps at her roommate. 

She doesn’t regret asking Jaime to move in after his fallout with his father, but sometimes she wishes he’d get better at concepts like privacy and manners. 

“You’re tossing and turning,” he says, stepping further into the room. “It’s keeping me awake.”

“You can’t hear me,” Brienne says, scowling. The walls are thin, but they aren’t that thin. 

“I can,” Jaime insists. He makes his way over to the bed, looming over her. 

Brienne draws the sheet up higher. She’s only wearing a tank top and shorts, which he’s seen her in a million times before but feels suddenly revealing in the dark of night. She tries valiantly to forget any of the times she’s imagined having Jaime, with his chiseled abs and golden skin, in her bedroom. 

“What’s the matter,” Jaime says. leaning over with his hands on either side of her. “Too tense?”

“I just can’t sleep,” Brienne says. Feeling a blush start to creep up her cheeks. 

“Maybe you need to relax,” Jaime says. “Orgasms help with that, you know.”

“Jaime!” Brienne turns even redder, fingers tightening on the sheet. 

“What?” Jaime says, smirking. “Everyone does it. Or is that you need a hand?”

“I don’t,” Brienne starts, weakly. He’s so close, green eyes boring into hers. She realizes suddenly that he’s gotten a knee on the bed now too, lowering his arms until their faces are so close. 

“I could help with that, you know,” he says. One of his hands comes up to cover hers, loosening her grip on the covers. “If you wanted.” 

“Jaime,” she breathes, and then his lips are on hers.

Kissing Jaime is somehow nothing like she’d thought it would be and exactly like she thought it would be at the same time. He’s fierce one minute, tender the next, nipping at her lower lip and thrusting his tongue into her mouth. 

Brienne knows she’s unskilled at this, that she has far less experience than Jaime, but he doesn’t seem to care as he devours her mouth until she’s gasping and arching up against him, arms wrapped around his neck. 

Jaime pulls back, running a hand along her side over the covers. “Let me help you,” he says, eyes searching her face. “Please.”

Brienne blinks up at him, licking her lips, unable to form words.

“Please,” Jaime says again. 

She nods. 

The next thing she knows, Jaime is crawling into the bed with her, wrenching the sheet from her grasp and sliding underneath the covers. He curls up on his side next to her, slipping one arm under her shoulders and sliding his other hand up underneath her tank top.

Brienne whimpers out loud at the feeling against her bare skin. 

Jaime leans in and kisses along her neck, sucking at the skin, before coming back up to nip at her earlobe.

“Which one don’t you do?” he whispers. 

Brienne’s brain is foggy. One minute she was lying in bed trying to count sheep, and now Jaime’s in bed with her, kissing her and running his hands over her bare skin. She’s having trouble keeping up. 

“What?” she manages to get out.

“You said you don’t,” Jaime says, between kisses. “Don’t need a hand? Don’t use orgasms to help you sleep? Don’t touch yourself?”

Brienne feels her face turning red. “I …”

Jaime slides his hand up and rests it just underneath her breast. Brienne arches toward him, but he doesn’t move it to where she wants him to touch her.

“Which one?” he says again. 

“Sleep, I guess,” Brienne mutters, avoiding his eyes. 

“You guess?” Jaime slides his hand up, cupping her breast and giving it a light squeeze. 

“It’s not …” she starts.

“You do touch yourself, don’t you?” Jaime asks, thumbing her nipple. 

Brienne tries to bite back the noise that escapes her throat. 

“Sometimes,” she admits, wondering what she’s thinking, having this conversation, letting Jaime touch her like this.

Jaime groans against her neck. “Only sometimes?”

Brienne shrugs awkwardly. He waits, tracing a finger around her nipple but never quite touching it. 

How is she going to look at him tomorrow?

“It’s not …” Brienne starts. “I mean, it’s fine, but I don’t see why people make such a big fuss over it.”

Jaime pulls his head back then, stares at her. “You’re not doing it right, then,” he finally says. 

Brienne tenses. He’s mocking her again. It shouldn’t surprise her, but it does, here, when he’s just been kissing her and putting his hands on her.

“Look,” she says, scowling, reaching up to push him away. “If you’re just here to make fun.”

“I’m sorry.” Jaime catches her hand, brings it to his lips and kisses her palm. “I’m sorry,” he says again. “I wasn’t making fun. I just …”

She should keep pushing him away, should insist he leave right now, but she doesn’t. Brienne is too weak for that, for this gorgeous, arrogant blond man who’s found his way into her apartment, her life, and now, apparently, her bed.

“You should feel amazing,” Jaime says, then sucks one of her fingers into his mouth.

Brienne gasps at the feeling, and Jaime gets a wicked look in his eyes. He releases her fingers with a pop, dropping her hand and pulling her into another kiss.

“Let me show you,” Jaime breathes against her lips when they part. “Let me show you how good you can feel.”

Brienne nods.

Jaime’s kisses alone make her feel better than most orgasms she’s given herself, his tongue sliding against hers, hot and wet, the way he nips and sucks at her bottom lip. He keeps his hand in her hair, anchoring her against him, until she’s twisting and squirming on the bed.

That’s when he helps her pull her top off, sliding his hands over her torso, mapping her body like he needs to memorize it. 

He keeps kissing her through all of it. He breaks away briefly, sucking a path down her neck while he palms her breasts and pinches her nipples until they’re stiff and aching. 

Brienne whines into his mouth, twists to try and rub herself against his leg and Jaime chuckles against her skin.

“So eager,” he says, pushing down her shorts and underwear.

Brienne turns pinker at that, knows he’s probably mocking, but she doesn’t care when he’s sliding one hand down to cup her sex.

“Brienne,” he says, like he’s trying to tell her something, but then he shakes his head slightly and resumes kissing her as he gently rubs her.

Brienne gasps when he finally slides one finger along her seam, parting her lips. She’s aching and it almost hurts how much she wants him to touch her. 

“You’re so wet,” he says, his voice dazed. “So wet for me, Brienne.”

Brienne can’t deny the truth of his words, the way her cunt is sticky, and she’s embarrassed to feel a fresh flood of moisture at his words. 

Jaime’s hands are slightly rough, and she feels them catch on her skin as he slides them along her, exploring, listening to her gasp and whimper and whine.

He keeps his touches light and teasing, dancing around without focus until her hips are moving insistently against his hand, broken gasps leaving her mouth on every breath.

He grazes his teeth along the skin under her ear as he finally slides two fingers inside her and Brienne cries out at the feeling.

“Yes,” he whispers, reaching his thumb up to rub against her clit. “Like that, yes, so good for me.”

He’s hard, Brienne realizes suddenly, when he thrusts his hips against her as he says it, and she feels the length of him against her hip. 

Brienne can feel a familiar tightness starting to coil in her belly, the muscles in her legs tightening almost to the point of pain, as she rocks her hips up. She can hear herself making noise too, desperate, needy sounds that Jaime swallows up with his mouth, kissing her and kissing her while he keeps his hand moving with increasing speed.

“Let go,” he says, curling his fingers forward and pressing his thumb in hard circles. “Let go for me, Brienne, let me see you.”

Like everything else, she can’t refuse him that, and her back arches off the bed, muscles drawing in tight as she breaks apart, feeling the pleasure down to the tips of her fingers and toes.

He keeps moving, unlike when it’s just her hand, when she backs off when it gets too intense even though she tries to keep going, working her through it as he draws the feeling out like a thread of spun sugar. 

Brienne finally collapses, pushing gently at his wrist as it starts to become too much. She lies on the pillow, gasping for breath, feeling boneless and wrung out.

Jaime’s kisses become slower, gentler, until he’s pulling away and laying his head next to her.

“But you,” Brienne manages to get out, feeling her eyes already heavy.

“It’s all right,” Jaime says. “Ssshhh. Go to sleep.”

She does. 

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Tumblr. And I regret nothing.


End file.
